What else could I want?
by dragby-10
Summary: lo tiene todo mansiones, carros, fama, es actor, bailarin, compositor, modelo y es uno de los cantantes mas famosos, ¿que mas puede pedir?, pues una chica le va a demostrar que no todo en la vida es dinero... espero que les guste y ya saben COMENTEN
1. What else could I want?

_**Hooooooola mi gente, FELIZ AÑO! =) algunas personitas me han preguntado de mis otros trabajos para el futuro pues este es uno de ellos iniciamos el nuevo Año con un nuevo fic, espero les guste tanto como a mí me gusta hacerlos y como saben de mí me gustan mucho sus comentarios ustedes son los únicos que me motivan a hacer esto =) LOS QUIERO =9 **_

_**Sin más que decir VAMOS CON EL FIC…**_

_**What else could I want?**_

Esta es mi vida, ustedes dirían que más puedo pedir tengo una mansión con piscina, cinco canchas para practicar deportes, siete mayordomos, cinco autos, cuatro motos, un jet privado y una limosina, como conseguí todo esto eso es parte de mi vida o mejor dicho mi pasión cantar…

_**Didn't go nowhere, never left uh  
>you really thought that i was<br>gone (gone, gone, gone)  
>i heard you talking like i lost my swagger<br>said i was over you were  
>wrong (wrong, wrong, wrong)<strong>_

Entonces la música se detiene:

Hipo: Mamá estaba en la mejor parte… (Renegué)

Valka: hijo tenemos que hablar (dijo con un poco de preocupación lo cual no note)

Hipo: si, espera deja grabe que algunas músicas, firme unos discos, vaya a unas entrevistas y hay te atiendo (dije mirando mi agenda)

Valka: ahora (dijo con un tono serio)

Hipo: pero mamá… (Iba a decir algo más cuando me… interrumpió)

Valka: AHORA! (Dijo saliendo de la sala de grabación)

¿?: Será mejor que vayas si no la quieres ver molesta (dijo el chico castaño oscuro de lindos ojos café claro)

Hipo: gracias por recordármelo Matt

Matthew: jejeje anda te espero, todavía es temprano

Salí de la sala para ir a ver a mi madre la cual estaba en la cancha de básquet esperándome, fui y cogí un balón y empecé a encestar…

Hipo: y… para que querías que viniera

Valka: es un asunto algo delicado para ti, ahora que estamos en Londres, después de la muerte de tu… (Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase yo la interrumpí)

Hipo: no empieces con eso si, solo dime que pasa (dije algo serio la verdad siempre que escucha va sobre la muerte de mi padre… yo)

Valka: bien… vas a ir a al colegio

Hipo: que no, ni creas yo no voy a ir a…

….

Hipo: high school of berk (viendo el cartel del colegio en enfrente mío) esto será divertido (poniéndome las gafas para que no llame mucho la atención)

De pronto vi a unas chicas las cuales me sonrieron, les devolví la sonrisa las chicas se rieron…

Hipo: muy bien creo que me puedo acostumbrar

POV ASTRID:

Estábamos en la cafetería, ya faltaba poco para las clases asi que decidimos ir despacio hasta que brutilda hablo…

Brutilda: supiste (viendo su celular)

Astrid: qué?

Brutilda: hay un chico nuevo

Brutilda: si algunos dicen que es similar aun Haddock

Astrid: como puede estar un Haddock familia de un muy alto poder aquí

Brutilda: No lo sé, cámaras, revistas, mucha fama, no se quería probar algo diferente

Los negué con la cabeza y seguí caminando…

POV HIPO:

Fui a dirección recojo mi horario, útiles escolares, llaves de mi casillero y mi habitación, y entre otras cosas

Vi la hora en pocos minutos me toca matemáticas ay genial los dioses me odian las chicas van sabré que soy un cerebrito genial ¡THOR QUE TE HICE AHORA!

Vi al profesor y me dijo que espere a su señal para que entre

Profesor: bueno chicos tenemos aún estudiante nuevo espero que lo traten muy bien listo chico puedes pasar (dijo es ese momento pensé: que se cree bueno ya que…)

POV ASTRID:

Eso brutilda que se sentaba al lado mío me dio una nota que decía

"genial esta en nuestro curso se ve lindo verdad"

Astrid: "si un poco"

"Astrid Hofferson diciendo que un chico es lindo GUAU!"

Cuando leí eso giro mi cabeza y veo que me está sonriendo y le golpeo con mi codo en las costillas y veo que hace una mueca de dolor

POV HIPO:

Profesor: chico te puedes quitar las gafas

Hipo: no gracias (dije sin mirarlo claro esto hizo que se enojara)

POV ASTRID:

Brutilda: "uhhh… rebelde no que los Haddock eran civilizados"

Astrid: "no es cualquier Haddock"

Brutilda: "como lo sabes"

Astrid: "se parece a…"

POV HIPO:

Profesor: no es una sugerencia es una orden (dijo en un tono serio el cual no me gusto)

Hipo: en serio quieres que me quite las gafas (dije sacando una pequeña risa)

Profesor: soy tu profesor no tu amigo sigue usando ese tono conmigo y te expulso de mi clase… quítatelas y anda a sentarte (dijo muy seriamente)

Hipo: (solté una carcajada) no sabes quién soy verdad

Profesor: no y no me interesa

Hipo: bueno (dije y me quite las gafas y se escucha un grito de parte de las chicas y el profesor voltio impresionado)

Chicas: OMG, ES THE NIGHT FURY! (Gritaron y creían pararse y pedirle autógrafos fotos etc.)

POV ASTRID:

Astrid: "si es el"

Brutilda: "y vaya que es lindo en persona"

La vuelvo a mirar otra vez con una cara de "es enserio"

Brutilda: que celosa (dijo hizo que la mirara con cara de pocos amigos)

POV HIPO:

Profesor: joven Haddock (mirándome muy impresionado dándome permiso para irme a sentar bueno ya me acostumbre a eso tener un padre con un muy buen título es satisfactorio)

Hipo: gracias (le sonreí y las chicas soltaron un suspiro)

Fui asentarme y veo a una linda rubia le sonrió y me siento al lado de un chico lleno de cicatrices cabello largo rubio al lado de él estaba un gordito su cabello era del mismo color solo que más corto y se veía más inteligente…

¿?: Hola soy brutacio, él es patapez (dijo amablemente)

Hipo: hola (dije de igual manera)

Patapez: bienvenido tal parece que ya te tiene en su lista negra (dijo señalando al profesor)

Hipo: uhhhh… que miedo (dije burlándome)

Profesor: Haddock y los otros silencio

Brutacio: como ves para el somos invisibles (dijo eso y veo que alguien me toca el hombro volteo a ver al profesor)

Profesor: si tanto sabes porque no vas a la pizarra (me dio el marcador)

Hipo: bien (dije con una sonrisa y cojo el marcador de la mano del profesor)

Resolví el ejercicio en 2 minutos (dragby: el ejercicio es de media pizarra jejeje una vez me pasó a mí =P si soy una cerebrito en las matemáticas pero igual las odio aunque sepa resolverlas XD)

Hipo: listo (dije con una sonrisa el profesor vio el ejercicio y se sorprendió)

Profesor: esta correcto anda a sentarte y deja de conversar

POV ASTRID:

Brutilda: "lindo, listo es cantante esta en nuestra escuela que mas se le puede decir a ese chico"

Astrid: "como puede ser es clase nueva"

POV HIPO:

Terminaron las primeras horas de clases genial, es hora de comer…

Brutacio: oye hipo siéntate con nosotros

Hipo: si ya voy

Fui al baño a lavarme las manos, me estaba secando las manos y me tropiezo con alguien…

¿?: Oye que no ves que estoy ocupado (dijo, cogiéndome de la camisa)

Astrid: patán déjalo

Patán: ¡NO TE METAS ASTRID! (le grito)

Hipo: y… quien eres tú, como para alzarle la voz a una mujer (mirando a patán)

Patán: soy su novio (dijo voltee a ver a Astrid y pensé "es bonita y tiene malos gustos")

Hipo: enserio O_O

Astrid: NO! (Dijo y pensé "¡bien! esta libre")

Patán no dijo nada y vi su puño acercarse a mi cara pero lo esquive y le di un puñetazo en el estómago y otro en la cara…

Hipo: eres fuerte pero no inteligente (dije eso hizo que algunos se rieran el levanto la cara vi que su ojo izquierdo estaba hinchándose)

Patán: Andrés, Kevin ¡ATRAPENLO! (gritó)

Hipo: que!

Los dos chicos lo atacaron pero igual los esquive salí corriendo de ahí trepe algunas mesas hice unas acrobacias en el aire pero me terminaron atrapando en el gimnasio…

Andrés: adonde vas chico

Kevin: eres rápido pero necesitas conocer el colegio jeje (lanzo un balón yo lo cogi en eso llegaron 5 chicos más con patán y comenzaron a hacer lo mismo)

Hipo: ahhh… ya me canse (comencé a lanzarles los bolones en su contra y derribe a los 5 chicos)

Patán: eso es todo (alzo los brazos)

Hipo: tú crees (dije haciendo rodar un balón con un dedo)

Patán: presumido (lanzando un balón)

Hipo: si yo soy un presumido tú eres un estúpido (lanzando un balón en la cara de Andrés)

Hipo: cretino (lanzando otro balón en el estómago de Kevin)

Hipo: abusador (le lancé uno hacia él, él se cubrió pero el balón nunca llego)

¿?: PATAN! Se atrapa con las manos no con la cara (dijo regañándolo)

Hipo: bocón? (dije con un tono de alegría)

Bocón: otra vez en problemas (dijo con alegría)

Hipo: si… yo lo controlo

Bocón: te digo que no parece

Hipo: jejeje otra forma de gritarle a los chicos sin que los padres te traigan problemas

Bocón: sabes lo que me gusta chico

Bocón: y… mientras que tu (le dijo a patán) tienes suerte de que te toque entrenar hoy, muy bien no hay nada que ver aquí… todos a sus cuartos

Hipo: te veré mañana

Bocón: claro que me veras en tu clase de educación física

Hipo: jejeje bien maestro (fue lo último que dije para después ir al mi habitación)

Abrí la habitación estaba… Astrid de espaldas decidí acercarme, puse las manos en su cintura y bese su cuello ya sobre salto y me empujo

Astrid: pero que es lo que te pasa (dijo su cara estaba roja)

Hipo: sangre por las venas (dije con una sonrisa pícara)

Astrid: eres un idiota, y que haces aquí

Hipo: esta es mi habitación

Astrid: que pero como

Hipo: escucha preciosa

Astrid: me llamo Astrid (dijo entre dientes)

Hipo: muy bien linda… escucha no sé cómo, cuándo o dónde pero tú eres mi compañera y si no te gusta haya esta la puerta (dije señalando la puerta)

Fui al baño antes de entrar dije…

Hipo: por cierto tienes una linda cintura (dije guiñándole un ojo ella se sonrojo y miro el suelo yo sonreí y entre al baño fue un día muy pesado y lo peor de todo faltan más…)

_**Jejeje aquí termina espero que hayan tenido una gran navidad y un excelente año nuevo espero sus comentarios LOS AMO =P.**_

_**COMENTEN **_


	2. abre tu corazon

_**Hoooola mi gente, si, si sé que me eh retrasado pero… tengo mis razones bueno y como les seguía diciendo les gusta ver a un hipo pervertido ehhh… jejeje gracias por los comentarios LOS AMO jejeje bueno sin más que decir vamos con el capítulo.**_

**What else could I want?**

**Pov hipo: **

Estaba plácidamente durmiendo cuando mi tan hermoso despertador suena…

**Hipo:** uhhh… cállate (dije mientras lo apagaba)

Cuando después me quedo boca arriba en mi cama escuche que alguien salía del baño era Astrid con la toalla enrollada en su cuerpo, se veía tan, tan… GUAO!

**Hipo:** muy buenas señorita (dije viéndola de pies a cabeza)

**Astrid:** veo que el bello durmiente ya despertó (dijo sarcásticamente)

**Hipo:** quieres que te ayude (dije seductoramente)

**Astrid:** sí, quiero que me ayudes a desaparecerte (dijo muy seria)

**Hipo: **uihhh… que mala (suspiro) como sea me voy a bañar (dije entrando al baño)

Cuando Salí del baño ella todavía se estaba arreglando en cabello y la sorprendí por detrás agarrando su cintura y susurrándole en el cuello.

**Hipo:** si eres tan hermosa, porque te arreglas tanto

**Astrid:** ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no te cortas el cabello? ¿Por qué estas sin camisa? Todos tenemos preguntas rockstar (dijo muy molesta e incómoda)

**Hipo:** si, necesito un corte de cabello me haces el favor (dije mirándola a los ojos)

**Astrid:** (suspira) siéntate y cállate (dijo cogiendo las tijeras)

**Hipo:** lo que ordene my lady (dije y la obedecí)

Cuando termino me vi en el espejo mi cabello desordenado con unas trencitas detrás de mí oreja izquierda

**Astrid:** y que tal (dijo nerviosa)

**Hipo:** me encanta (dije para después acercarme mas a ella en un posible beso claro que ella se apartó)

**Astrid: **bueno vámonos (dijo apretándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta para cerrarla a sus espaldas)

**Hipo:** no me estarás evitando para siempre hofferson (dije con una sonrisa para luego ir a clases)

**Suena el silbato:**

**Bocón:** muy bien señoritas! Una fila (grito)

**Hipo:** uhhh… que miedo

**Bocón:** cállate haddock

**Hipo:** jejeje

**Bocón:** muy bien las pruebas de básquet

**Bocón: **un partido limpio, cero empujones, cero insultos y cero golpes, entendido patán, hipo…

**Patán:** si

**Bocón: **hipo

**Hipo:** prometo no empujar

**Bocón:** bueno, empiecen (dijo lanzando el balón al aire)

Yo cogí el balón antes de que patán lo alcanzara…

**Hipo:** mira patán lo quieres

**Patán:** TE VOY HACER TRIZAS (gritó)

**Hipo: **la última vez que lo dijiste saliste con un ojo morado (dije burlándome)

**Patán:** ahhh (dijo corriendo hacia mí, yo me quite fui hacia el aro de patán y enceste tan fuerte que se rompió el aro)

**Hipo:** oh, ouh (dije mirando el desastre que cometí)

**Bocón:** ay dioses (dijo tapándose los ojos con su mano)

Si fui a donde mueren los grandes…dirección

**Bocón:** vez lo que ocasionas (dijo muy serio)

**Hipo:** ay bocón tranquilízate lo pagare (dije despreocupado)

**Bocón:** no es tan solo eso hipo (dije intentando tranquilizarse)

**Hipo:** ah pues si quieren les pago el doble y… (Dije pero no pude terminar por los gritos de bocón)

**Bocón:** NO TODO EN TU VIDA ES TU DINERO HIPO! Entiende que el propósito de tu madre es que vuelvas a hacer el mismo chico de antes

**Hipo:** pues mira, lo quieras o no, este chico ya creció (dije para después irme a la habitación)

**Pov Astrid:**

Después de las clases fui a mi habitación me había enterado de la travesura de hipo sinceramente tenía ganas de ver su versión de los hechos, estaba a punto de entrar a mi habitación cuando escucho una suave melodía que me hizo recordar algo, algo que paso hace 9 nueve Años atrás

_**Abre tu corazón  
>déjame quererte<br>aunque la distancia no esté a mi favor  
>no descansare hasta tenerte<br>**_

Entre y él se dio cuenta lo mire a los ojos no era él, era esa persona especial, ese chico especial que conocí a los siete años…

_**Flashback hace 9 años atrás**_

**Pov hipo: **

Estaba en el parque con mi guitarra componiendo mi primera canción cuando escucho el grito de una niña unos brabucones la estaban molestando…

**Hipo:** oigan porque no se meten con alguien de su tamaño

**Patán:** tú no te metas (dijo para después golpearme en el estómago y me hago hacia atrás)

**Hipo:** sin más lo veo tu eres más grande que yo (dije para después noquearlo)

**Hipo:** ven conmigo (le dije a la niña rubia para agárrala de la mano y llevarla al bosque acerca de ahí)

**Hipo:** cómo te llamas (dije con una voz muy curiosa)

**Astrid:** me llamo Astrid y tu (dijo con la misma curiosidad)

**Hipo:** Harry (dije amablemente)

**Astrid:** cantas (dijo mientras veía mi guitarra)

**Hipo: **ahhh… si (dijo algo nervioso)

**Astrid: **esto que es (dijo cogiendo mi libreta)

**Hipo:** ahhh… no (dije para después ser interrumpido por ella)

**Astrid:** la cantarías para mí

Hipo asintió y comenzó a tocar la guitarra

_**Le comentado al corazón  
>si vale la pena luchar por tu amor<br>me dice que me arriesgue  
>que esto es puro y nadie lo detiene <strong>_

_**Y cuando estoy contigo todo es diferente  
>se me corta la respiración con solo verte<br>dime que hago con el tiempo  
>que no se detiene y aun no te tengo<strong>_

_**abre tu corazón  
>déjame quererte<br>aunque la distancia no esté a mi favor  
>no descansare hasta tenerte<strong>_

_**abre tu corazón  
>anda y déjame quererte<br>aunque la distancia no esté a mi favor  
>no descansare hasta tenerte<strong>_

_**tu tan lejos  
>yo tan cerca de la soledad<br>quiero dormirme y no volver nunca a la realidad  
>me duele no tenerte<br>tal vez tenga que seguir sin verte  
>no quiero perderte<br>espero que tu mi amor entiendas mis sentimientos  
>tu presencia me da valor<br>no te vayas te lo ruego  
>cuando tú me besas me llevas al cielo<br>no puedo describir todo lo que yo siento**_

_**dime que hago con el tiempo  
>que no se detiene y aun no te tengo<br>dime que hago con este sentimiento  
>que me está matando por dentro a fuego lento<strong>_

Después de la canción nos quedamos viendo a los ojos estábamos tan cerca hasta que un pequeño cachorro de lobo siberiano me lamio la cara…

**Hipo:** ahhh… NO CHIMUELO! (Dije después ella se reía de la escena)

No dijimos ni una palabra en el camino a su casa, cuando estábamos en la puerta decidió a hablarme

**Astrid:** bueno adiós (dijo un poco sonrojada)

**Hipo:** adiós (dije con un poco de pena no quería mirarla)

Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta la abrió de golpe alce la mirada y me dio un beso en los labios y cerró la puerta, fue rápido pero a la vez mágico me quede allí parado, y sonriendo como un idiota enamorado…

**Hipo:** adiós Astrid (para después irme a mi casa)

**Astrid:** adiós Harry (dijo con la espalda pegada a la puerta)

De ahí comenzó todo

_**Fin del flashback**_

Nos acercamos el uno al otro antes de unir nuestros labios dijimos…

**Astrid:** Harry (susurró)

**Hipo:** Astrid (susurre para después anular la distancia que separaban nuestros labios)

_**Quiero llorar =´) hasta aquí el fic chicos la canción se llama:**_

_**Abre tu corazón- Mateo Carvajal**_

_**Espero que les allá gustado y espero sus comentarios saben que los QUIERO =) **_

_**COMENTEN**_


	3. Dragon Riders

**_Hoooooola (ustedes: te lo advertimos (con una M4 bien cargada) eso es un tanque (ustedes: DONDE ESTABAS) ehhh jejejeje ehhh tu diles (¿?: y yo porque tú eres la de los problemas) ahhh gracias por la ayuda -_- (¿?: siempre es un gusto: D) (ustedes: las últimas palabras) (¿?: ahh yo tengo unas) (ustedes: te escuchamos) (¿?: si la matan no van a ver más fics y se quedaran con la intriga PARA SIEMPRE ) (ustedes: O_O… dragby te queremos) enserio (ustedes: si te queremos MATAR) ehhh jejejeje saben que los quiero chicos (¿?: vamos con el fic)_**

**what else could I want? **

**Pov Astrid:**

El beso fue suave, tierno y mágico a la ves pero el celular de hipo suena nos separamos y él contesta después de la llamada me dice

**Hipo:** adiós (dijo seriamente antes de cerrarla puerta dejándome muy confundida)

**Pov hipo:**

Al día siguiente estaba en clases no había llegado a dormir en la misma habitación que ella porque de seguro me llenaría de preguntas, abrí mi cuaderno y vi una nota de Astrid que decía "te espero en la habitación tenemos que hablar"…

**Hipo:** (suspire) Astrid porque lo haces tan difícil

**Pov Astrid:**

Es el colmo se va no llega a dormir y me ignora que se cree lo fui a buscar si ahí estaba en una cancha de básquet solo tratando de encestar, se lo veía distraído y a la ves frustrado porque el balón no entraba en la cesta…

**Pov hipo:**

Ahhhh porque, porque es tan difícil olvidarme de ella, de su sonrisa… de sus labios me quite la camisa era de noche la temperatura estaba normal y de tanto practicar me dio calor, o algo, si yo si sabía que ella estaba aquí…

**Pov Astrid:**

Me quede fría no sabía que hacer lo me quede mirando los músculos de su espalda...

**Pov hipo:**

**Hipo:** no puedo tener privacidad ahora (dije burlándome vi como dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado y dijo)

**Astrid:** porque no viniste (dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas)

**Hipo:** no se de lo que estás hablando (dije aun dándole la espalda)

**Astrid:** no, tú sabes muy bien de lo que hablo (dijo en un noto muy peculiar si estaba enojada)

**Hipo:** la verdad no recuerdo (dijo tranquilamente acercándome a ella diciéndole acerca de sus labios) te molestaría si me lo recuerdas

**Astrid:** nos besamos (dijo desviando la mirada otra vez)

**Hipo:** si, ¿y? (dije como si se tratara de algo común)

**Astrid:** eres un… (No pudo terminar porque la agarre de la cintura)

**Hipo:** ¿un qué? (dije mientras cogía su mano y le daba un recorrido por mi pecho y abdomen)

**Astrid:** ah… yo…no (dijo sonrojada hasta que la bese este no fue como el primer beso este fue más duro, mas territorial… más apasionado ella lo acepto hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire aunque ahí no acababa todo, fui bajando hasta su cuello, ella solo suspiraba me detuve a debajo del cuello y dejar unas pequeñas marcas rojas, sentía como tiraba de mi cabello… le gustaba, me gustaba hasta que decidí parar me separe y antes de que me fuera sin razón alguna le susurre al oído)

**Hipo:** que te quede claro a ti y a cualquiera que se atreva a tocarte… tu eres mía (fue lo único que dije y me fui)

**Al día siguiente**

**Pov Astrid:**

Oh por dios! Como deje que esto pasara (conciencia: es obvio te gusta desde que tenían siete años) tú no te metas (conciencia: soy tu conciencia niña loca, obviamente estoy para responder tus preguntas) eso ya se y porque me dices loca (conciencia: ah… hola estas en media clase debatiendo con tu conciencia y creo que la respuesta ya es obvia)

**Maestro:** HOFFERSON FUERA DE MI CLASE!

Ah… genial tengo a un acosador en mi mente este día me ha ido como una patada en el hígado (conciencia: no insultes al hígado) y tengo una conciencia que por su culpa me votaron de clases (conciencia: OYE no fue mi culpa enamorada) (suspire) fui hacia la ventana y veo a hipo conversando con un hombre vestido con un taje muy elegante vi que le entregaron un maletín fui corriendo al patio donde estaba hipo y lo fui siguiendo entro a una de las puertas de los conserjes yo la abrí cuidadosamente y entre hasta que alguien me sorprendió por detrás me pusieron un pañuelo tapando mi boca y mi nariz hasta que caí dormida cuando desperté en una silla no estaba atada ni nada por el estilo estaba oscuro con tan solo una luz apuntándome…

**¿?:** Creo que debí decirte que no me siguieras

**Astrid:** ¿hipo? (dije muy confundida)

**Hipo:** bienvenida a_** Dragon Riders **_(dijo para después las luces se enciendan y muestren todo el salón lleno de agentes y de varias computadoras y de mas)

_**Yyyyyyyyyyyy hasta aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero que les aya gustado y que no me estén insultando o estrangulando mentalmente bueno hasta la próxima…**_

_**COMENTEN **_


	4. agentes

_**Hooooola, sé que me quieren matar (¿?: por millonésima vez) ¡tú te callas! Bueno da igual mejor tarde que nunca (¿?: será mejor que empieces si no quieres ver insultos en los comentarios -_-)**_

**What else could I want?**

Astrid estaba muy confundida lo único que salió de su boca fue

**Astrid:** suéltenme ahora (dijo enfadada)

**Hipo:** ¡cállate! tu no manda aquí (dijo enfadado)

**¿?:** ¡Espera! hipo conozco esa voz (dijo una chica cabello negro con ojos del mismo color)

**Hipo:** la conoces Gaby

**Gaby:** si (dijo con temor retrocediendo un paso)

**¿?:** ¡ASTRID! (dijo alarmado el castaño de ojos azules oscuros que estaba atrás de Gaby)

**Astrid:** Gabriela, Anderson ¡SUELTENME YA! (dijo muy enojada)

**Andy:** ¡TONTOS YA LA ESCUCHARON! (grito alarmado)

Los agentes que estaban atrás de Astrid la soltaron rápidamente

**Hipo:** trabajas aquí (dijo confundido)

**Astrid:** no solo les grite y me hicieron caso porque soy la reina de Inglaterra (dijo con sarcasmo)

**Andy:** eso es demasiado sarcasmo para una oración (le susurro a Gaby y ella asintió)

**Hipo:** ok linda

**Astrid:** agente que hace el aquí (dijo mirando a hipo)

**Andy y Gaby:** bueno… (Mirándose entre sí)

Hipo: soy de intercambio era del FBI (dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo)

**Astrid:** bueno pues te voy a enseñar como trabajamos (dijo caminando hacia el ascensor junto con Gaby y Andy atrás de ellos)

**Astrid:** así es como trabajamos clases piedra científicos

Hipo: todo lo relacionado a la ciencia ellos lo saben

**Astrid:** clase espanto

**Hipo:** armas no hay ningún arma que no puedan manejar (interrumpió) la clase fogonero se encarga de entrenar a los reclutas y tanto la clase misterio y la clase marejada nos nuestros ojos tanto en agua como en tierra, cosa que ellos nunca salen de la agencia, y al igual que la clase afilada y la clase embestida trabajan juntos solo que los de afilada y embestida son los que se encargan de hacer las misiones resumiendo esto afilada y embestida son los agentes (dijo dejando a Astrid sin palabras cosa que nadie hace y tanto Gaby como Andy estaban detrás de ella con los ojos bien abiertos rogando que hipo no metiera la pata eso hiso que hipo sonriera y dijera) al igual que la clase embestida son los jefes y solo están ahí los mejores agentes (dijo despreocupado eso hiso que Astrid perdiera la paciencia pero no lo mostro en cambio Andy y Gaby estaban haciendo señas a hipo para que se callara)

**Astrid:** vaya tal parece que los del FBI te dieron todo al pie de la letra (dijo entre dientes e hipo solo sonrió)

A la final que llegaron a las oficinas

E hipo salió primero y después Astrid la cual no parecía estar muy feliz, a la final salieron Andy y Gaby muy confundidos preguntándose "¿Cómo es que Astrid no exploto de ira?"

**Gaby:** pues, mírale el lado bueno al menos se hablan

**Andy:** bueno la cara de Astrid no me convence tanto (viendo como Astrid seguía a hipo y de pronto un agente de clase misterio se le acerco y antes de que le hablara le dio un golpe en la mejilla dejándolo inconsciente)

**Gaby:** sabía que no podía contener su ira por mucho tiempo

**Andy:** nota mental, no te acerques a Astrid cuando está enojada, resumen… te dolerá

**Gaby:** y mucho (viendo a agente en el piso)

**Andy:** ya rugiste prima (dijo chocando un puño con ella)

**Megáfono:** ALERTA! SECTOR 43-B

**Gaby y Andy:** (suspiran) bueno a seguir con el trabajo

**Gaby:** me cubres (mientras corría a las oficinas de clase afilada)

**Andy:** sabes que siempre lo hago (dijo con una sonrisa)

**Gaby:** -_-

**Andy:** O_O ah por favor no tienes cosas más importantes que hacer

**Gaby:** después hablamos

**En oficinas de clase afilada**

**Gaby:** ahora que paso (dijo agitada)

**Astrid:** es Flatron sus agentes quieren robar el cristal sangriento del museo (dijo mirando el monitor)

**Gaby:** oh por favor es la tercera vez esta semana (dijo irritada)

**Astrid:** tal parece que le gusta que le pateen el trasero

**Gaby:** así parece bueno que estamos esperando

**YA EN EL MUSEO**

Estaban en la entrada Gaby tenía que ir por la puerta central y Astrid por la de atrás de pronto dos ladrones con cuchillos comienzan iban a atacar a Astrid.

**Astrid:** señores hora de bailar (dijo esto y empezó a pelear con los dos ladrones)

En cambio Gaby tenía a dos ladrones con armas

**Gaby:** ah genial (dijo sarcásticamente) Comenzó a pelear con ellos a uno le quito el arma y le disparo en la pierna mientras que el otro le hecho espray de pimienta en los ojos.

** Gaby:** AHHH MALDICION ES LA QUINTA VEZ AHHH (dijo restregándose los ojos y tratando de encender su auricular) (Dragby: es un Auricular Manos Libres Plantronics Voyager Legend Bluetooth =P)

** En las oficinas de clase misterio (Andy durmiendo)**

**Auricular:** ANDERSON (Andy sobresalto poniéndose en posición de ataque)

** Andy:** ahhh QUE, QUE PASA (dijo alarmado)

** Auricular:** Andy… Andy: eh si (dijo medio dormido)

**Auricular:** NO SE DUERME EN EL TRABAJO

**Andy:** ya entendí no grites (dijo alarmado y viendo la pantalla)

**Gaby:** ayúdame si no quieres que yo te duerma de un golpe (dijo enojada)

**Andy:** y que quieres (dijo disgustado)

**Gaby:** se mis ojos (dijo mientras luchaba con el ladrón)

** Andy:** bueno izquierda (dijo y Gaby daba golpes en donde lo indicaba le indicaba) no derecha, izquierda, no derecha, no izquierda, no, no tu otra izquierda

** Gaby:** (suspiro) ah a quien le vengo a pedir indicaciones

**Andy:** todavía te escucho (dijo disgustado)

** Gaby:** era para que lo escucharas (dijo sonriendo)

**Andy:** voy a colgar (dijo disgustados)

**Gaby:** solo escúchame y haz lo que te digo (dijo con autoridad)

**Andy:** suena a lo que siempre hacemos (dijo desanimado)

**Gaby:** oh por favor (dijo aburrida)

** Ladrón:** ahhh sigo aquí (dijo parado a un metro distancia de Gaby)

** Gaby:** tú te callas (le dijo al ladrón el cual solo se cayó y la miro con mal gusto)

**Andy:** ¡dispara! Ya (dijo frustrado)

**Gaby:** ¡YA! (dijo igualmente y le disparo en el hombro)

**Gaby:** como lo sabias (dijo confundida)

**Andy:** ahhh, no se (dijo confundido)

**Gaby:** hay dioses (dijo decepcionada y cogió el arma del ladrón)

Gaby fue hacia donde estaba Astrid resulta que tres ladrones la tenían acorralada uno con una pistola y los otros dos con cuchillos, Gaby le disparo al que tenía la pistola y Astrid viendo a una distraído lo apuñalo el otro iba a apuñalarla a Astrid pero Gaby se interpone y la apuñalan a ella.

**Astrid:** ¡GABRIELA! (dijo asustada mientras el otro ladrón a corría hacia la salida)

** Gaby:** oh no, tú no te escapas (dijo mientras se sacaba el cuchillo del costado de su abdomen y lo lanzaba hacia el ladrón dándole una apuñalada en la espalda)

**Astrid:** estas bien (dijo preocupada)

**Gaby:** tranquila voy a estar bien (dijo mientras ponía su mano en la herida)

**De pronto llega hipo**

** Hipo:** traje a refuerzos

**Astrid:** ¿dónde estabas?, te necesitábamos, Gaby fue apuñalada ¿en que estás pensando? (dijo muy enojada) Hipo: bueno yo confió en mi equipo por eso, las deje solas aquí y pues el diamante fue robado uno de los ladrones corrió antes de que lo atrapara (dijo muy serio)

**Gaby:** hablas de él (dijo mientras revisaba el bolsillo del ladrón que estaba en la entrada sacando el diamante de su chaleco)

** Astrid:** el diamante genial Gaby (dijo abrasándola y Gaby se quejó del dolor)

** Gaby:** creo que horita no estoy para dar abrazos (dijo con una mueca de dolor) Subieron al camión y revisaron a Gaby y curaron su herida de camino a la agencia

**Ya en la oficina central**

**Comandante:** quiero felicitar a estos tres agentes los cuales con coraje y valentía lograron proteger el diamante de nuestro museo más famoso

**Comandante:** Astrid hofferson, Gabriela Figueroa y Harry haddock tengan el honor de recibir estas medallas por la valentía y el coraje que tu vieron en completar esta muy importante misión (mientras le ponía las medallas a los agentes)

** Ya cavada la ceremonia**

** En el hospital de la agencia**

** Astrid:** que tal estas (dijo amablemente)

** Gaby:** creo que bien con una herida recién cosida pero bien, me dieron una medalla por golpear a otras personas, eso es lo bueno de este trabajo (dijo bromeando, Astrid solo se dedicó a reír)

En eso vino hipo, a Astrid se desvaneció la sonrisa y salió de la habitación

** Hipo:** hola (dijo algo serio sin verme)

** Gaby:** que quieres (dijo también sin verlo)

**Hipo:** solo venía a ver como estabas (dijo algo disgustado)

** Gaby:** ya vistes ahora vete (dijo groseramente)

** Hipo:** porque te molesta tanto (dijo frustrado)

** Gaby:** porque todavía no tienes el valor de decirle no que quieres ser de su agencia

**Hipo:** sabes que es mi tío (dijo algo resentido)

**Gaby:** y eso que tiene que ver el no controla tu vida (dijo algo seria)

**Hipo:** pero es lo único que me queda de mi padre (dijo sin poder ocultarlo)

**Gaby:** hipo sé que extrañas a tu padre pero… (Fue interrumpida por hipo)

**Hipo:** pero nada…ya me voy (dijo abriendo la puerta para marcharse)

** Gaby:** estoico hubiera querido que hicieras lo correcto (dijo e hipo la miro) estar con el no es lo correcto hipo él te está usando hipo entiéndelo (dijo eso e hipo solo cerró la puerta)

Hipo fue a su auto (dragby: es un lamborghini gallardo) y de pronto suena su teléfono

** Hipo:** si (dijo serio)

**¿?:** Conseguistes el diamante

** Hipo:** no los capturaron a todos

**¿?:** Mmm… será mejor me traigas ese diamante

**Hipo:** lo hare… Drago (fue lo único que dijo y cortó la llamada)

_**Hasta aquí señoras y animales… digo señores y pues resulta que tengo 5 días de vacaciones así que díganme que fic quieren que actualice mañana saben que los quiero y gracias por tenerme paciencia comenten saben que me encantan los comentarios.**_


	5. recuerdos

**What else could I want?**

**Al día siguiente **

Hipo iba al hospital era muy temprano eran las 5:00 de la mañana y escucho un piano.

_**Fui por ti un ave que no se atrevió a volar  
>creí en ti y así me fui olvidando de mi<br>viví muriendo por estar siguiéndote a ti  
>y a tus sueños<br>Hoy ya sé que tus mentiras fueron mi realidad  
>ya que tu solo amabas tu vanidad<br>ya ves no fue mi culpa solo fueron tus miedos **_

Hipo: porque (dijo mirándola y su rostro se veía el dolor… su dolor)

Gaby: especifícate (dijo sin mirarlo)

Hipo: haces que me arrepienta de cada cosa que eh hecho (dijo alzando la voz)

Gaby: no es mi culpa de cada cosa que hallas hecho este mal (dijo con el mismo tono)

Hipo bajo la mirada

Gaby: esta canción la recuerdas (dijo mirándolo con el mismo dolor)

Hipo asintió sin mirarla

Gaby: esta canción la compusiste sin saber que lo que te decían era mentira (dijo y su voz se quebraba por el dolor y la furia)

Gaby no quería ver a hipo llorar asi que voltio su cabeza viendo el piano cuando sintió una mano era de hipo voltio a verlo y él dijo.

Hipo: por favor sigue tocando (susurro)

Gaby obedeció y comenzó a tocar mientras en comenzaba a cantar.

_**Me voy porque contigo piso en falso una vez más  
>me voy porque el silencio pesa más que tu verdad<br>me voy sin miedo a equivocarme  
>hoy pongo fin a lo que nunca empezó<strong>_

_**Sin ti la vida duele menos**_  
><em><strong>sin ti camino por el cielo<strong>_  
><em><strong>y así soy todo lo que quiero<strong>_  
><em><strong>tengo un mundo tan perfecto sin ti<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sin ti ahora soy tan libre<strong>_  
><em><strong>sin ti ya nada es imposible<strong>_  
><em><strong>y aquí el tiempo ya no vuelve<strong>_  
><em><strong>y aunque a ti te duele que yo sea feliz<strong>_  
><em><strong>ya estas lejos de mi<strong>_

_**Tú te ves en un espejo y se convierte en papel**_

_**no hay más que un corazón vacío**_  
><em><strong>pido piedad por ti<strong>_  
><em><strong>que no mereces nada de lo que yo te di<strong>_

_**Me voy porque contigo piso en falso una vez más**_  
><em><strong>me voy porque el silencio pesa más que tu verdad<strong>_  
><em><strong>me voy sin miedo a equivocarme<strong>_  
><em><strong>hoy pongo fin a lo que nunca empezó<strong>_

_**Sin ti la vida duele menos**_  
><em><strong>sin ti camino por el cielo<strong>_  
><em><strong>y así soy todo lo que quiero<strong>_  
><em><strong>tengo un mundo tan perfecto sin ti<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sin ti ahora soy tan libre<strong>_  
><em><strong>sin ti ya nada es imposible<strong>_  
><em><strong>y aquí el tiempo ya no vuelve<strong>_  
><em><strong>y aunque a ti te duele que yo sea feliz<strong>_  
><em><strong>ya estas lejos de mi<strong>_

_**Sin ti la vida duele menos**_  
><em><strong>sin ti camino por el cielo<strong>_  
><em><strong>y así soy todo lo que quiero<strong>_  
><em><strong>tengo un mundo tan perfecto sin ti<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sin ti ahora soy tan libre<strong>_  
><em><strong>sin ti ya nada es imposible<strong>_  
><em><strong>y aquí el tiempo ya no vuelve<strong>_  
><em><strong>y aunque a ti te duele que yo sea feliz<strong>_  
><em><strong>ya estas lejos de mi<strong>_

Cuando termino la canción hipo dijo

Hipo: si te conté que paso esa noche (dijo pensativo)

Gaby: no (dijo confundida pero a la ves suave)

Hipo: bueno pasó asi

**Flashback**

Eran las 11:00 PM y una niña oji-azul, rubia estaba durmiendo cuando un niño castaño oji-verde que vestía un gorro rojo con una chaqueta negra acompañado con un chaleco del mismo color con una insignia de un dragón (es el logo de un furia nocturna) pantalones negros con unos botines negros con rojo entro por su ventana quería hacerla asustar asi que hizo el sonido de un vampiro a punto de morder a su preza y le mordió su cuello...

Astrid: pero que (dijo levantándose y cogiendo una daga que tenía a debajo de su almohada)

El niño comienza a reírse mientras veía a la rubia muy confundida.

Hipo: debiste haber visto tu cara (dijo mientras reía)

Astrid: sentí que alguien me mordió (dijo mientras se cogía el cuello)

Hipo: jajaja, si… me ibas a apuñalar (dijo señalando la daga que tenía Astrid)

Astrid: no (dijo escondiéndola)

Hipo: si lo sabía, sabía que no ibas a hacerlo (dijo cursando los brazos)

Astrid: porque estas tan seguro (dijo confundida)

Hipo: porque si no, quien va hacer… esto (dijo para después quitar el gorro ponérselo a Astrid para que no vea y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas)

Astrid: no… hipo… espera…no… cosquillas…no (dijo mientras reía)

Hipo: lo que diga mi lady (dijo dejándole de hacer cosquillas)

Astrid se tranquilizó y dijo.

Astrid: donde estabas todo este verano (dijo curiosa)

Hipo: bueno… (Dijo mientras mostraba su collar tenía la insignia del FBI con su nombre)

Astrid: eres del FBI (dijo asombrada mientras abría la puerta para ver si sus padres todavía estaban despiertos)

Hipo: que pasa (dijo confundido)

Astrid: hipo sabes qué hora, es mis padres no pueden verte aquí (dijo preocupada)

Hipo: si lo sé, oye ven conmigo (dijo tendiéndole la mano)

Astrid: a donde (dijo confundida)

Hipo: ya verás (dijo con una sonrisa)

Astrid lo dio la mano a hipo y salieron después de 20 minutos caminando llegaron a un centro comercial abandonado

Astrid: que hacemos aquí (susurro)

Hipo: divertirnos (dijo mientras abría la puerta trasera del centro comercial)

Astrid: estás loco que dirán (dijo asustada)

Hipo: tranquila mi papá es dueño de esta pocilga la van a derrumbar la semana que viene (dijo tranquilamente)

Hipo cogió a Astrid de la mano para guiarla hacia un balcón y abajo había dos carros uno rojo y el otro negro

Hipo: que dices si probamos tu puntería (dijo sonriéndole)

Astrid: estas retándome Haddock (dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa)

Hipo: tómalo como quieras (dijo cogiendo unas piedras)

Astrid: bien si yo gano tienes que contestar una de mis preguntas preguntar algo (dijo retándolo)

Hipo: bien y si yo gano tú tienes que responder una de las mías (dijo confiado)

A la final Astrid termino ganando

Astrid: uhhh… que le parece eso agente Haddock (dijo burlándose)

Hipo: se está burlando de la autoridad señorita hofferson (dijo sonriéndole)

Astrid: usted que cree señor Haddock, bien ahora mi pregunta (dijo pensando)

Hipo cambio su sonrisa a una cara un poco seria

Astrid: porque me trajiste aquí (dijo curiosa)

Hipo: quería… verte (dijo un poco serio)

Astrid: hipo sabes muy bien, que no sabes mentir (dijo mientras se acercaba y cogía la mano de hipo este se dio cuenta y la aparto)

Hipo: mañana (susurro)

Astrid: que (dijo con fundida y asustada)

Hipo: mañana me voy a Miami por mi trabajo y el de mi padre… no voy a regresar (dijo sin mirarla)

Astrid: bien (dijo sin mirarlo)

Hipo: eso es todo (dijo algo triste por la respuesta)

Astrid: que quieres que diga (dijo confundida)

Hipo: ah pues lo no lo sé, un consejo tal vez, no lo sé (dijo un poco nervioso)

Astrid: ¿quieres mi consejo?, ve, vamos terminemos con esto (dijo triste)

Hipo: … iré a ver algo de comer (dijo decepcionado y se fue)

Astrid: hipo… hipo… HIPO (dijo corriendo a ir a ver a hipo)

Lo encontró en el salón de aparatos electrónicos.

Astrid: no tienes por qué enojarte conmigo (reclamo)

Hipo: no estoy enojado (dijo tranquilo)

Astrid: pues yo si (dijo enojada)

Hipo: por pedir tú opinión (reclamo)

Astrid: desapareciste todo el verano y ni si quiera te despediste, ¿te sientes culpable?, ¿quieres una respuesta?, bueno te la daré (dijo alzando la voz)

Hipo: debería estar en mi casa ahora si mis padres se enteran de que estoy contigo, estoy muerto, la culpa no me hizo desobedecer a mis padres… y si, sé que te hice mucho daño… pero intento remediarlo (dijo sintiéndose muy culpable por sus actos)

Hipo: hablando de eso (dijo mientras le triaba una caja a Astrid y Astrid la abrió era un collar con su nombre y un cinturón con su nombre grabado en la hebilla) el lindo conjunto que tanto querías casi recibo castigo por eso… sorpresa (dijo con amargura)

Astrid: bien (dijo mientras guardaba la caja en una mochila que había cogido antes de irse de su casa, cogió unas pistolas de agua)

Astrid: primero…te hare trizas (dándole una pistola de agua a hipo) y luego hablaremos

Hipo: terminaras empapada (dijo sonriendo)

Astrid: veamos que tienes, agente (dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa)

Hipo: vamos muéstrame que tienes (dijo para después irse corriendo)

A la final Astrid termino empapada

Hipo: wooo… te gane, siiii, te gane (dijo burlándose de ella)

Astrid: sabes que… tuviste suerte (dijo tranquila)

Hipo: suerte (dijo sonriendo)

Astrid: si (dijo igualmente)

Hipo: ja (carcajeó) quieres jugar de nuevo (dijo apuntándola con la pistola de agua)

Astrid: yo… si pero (dijo algo triste)

Hipo: debes regresar (dijo igual de triste)

Astrid: debo regresar (dijo mirando al suelo)

Hipo: bien… de acuerdo… ¿puedo acompañarte a casa? (dijo algo nervioso)

Astrid sonrió y asintió

Hipo: buscare mi mochila (dijo para después irse acompañado de Astrid)

Cuando la encontró iban a buscar la salida pero Astrid dijo

Astrid: hey… escucha (dijo eso e hipo se voltio a mirarla) lo dije como una idiota pero… lo dije enserio… deberías ir (dijo e hipo solo la miraba sin ninguna expresión) esto es algo que querías… sabes desde… siempre y… ¿quién soy para detenerte? (dijo suave y a la ves triste)

Hipo: eres la única que puede (dijo serio)

Astrid: no, no te vayas estaré deprimida sin ti (dijo en forma de actuación)

Hipo y solo sonrió ante la escena

Astrid: estaré bien, tu estarás bien… y nos volveremos a encontrar (dijo suavemente)

Hipo: deberías conservarlas (dijo dándole las pistolas de agua) no me servirán de mucho (dijo y Astrid cogió las pistolas de agua y se quitó la mochila de los hombros)

Hipo: todavía conservas ese pendrive (dijo viendo el pendrive colgado en un cierre con un llavero)

Astrid: siempre (dijo guardando las pistolas d agua)

Hipo: déjame verlo (dijo extendiendo la mano)

Astrid lo sacó del cierre y se lo entrego

Hipo: que tiene (dijo revisándolo)

Astrid: las músicas que me descargaste (dijo mirándolo sonriendo)

Hipo: realmente estarás perdida sin mi (dijo tocando en hombro de Astrid para después ir hacia un estéreo que estaba en una mesa de aparatos electrónicos)

Astrid: cállate (dijo sonriendo)

Hipo: deja eso y sígueme (dijo viendo el estéreo)

Astrid: que vas a hacer (dijo confundida)

Hipo: ya verás (dijo con una voz cantarina y conectando el pendrive en la estéreo para que empezará a producir música)

Ambos: siiii (dijeron entre sí)

Hipo: vamos (dijo subiéndose a un mesón empezando a bailar)

Astrid: esto es tan estúpido (dijo subiéndose al mesón)

Hipo: vamos (cogiéndola de las manos para que bailara)

Ambos bailaron y rieron hasta que Astrid solo lo miraba y él se dio cuenta.

Hipo: ven (dijo cogiendo las manos de Astrid pero Astrid se separó de él) ¿qué pasa? hey ¿Qué pasa? (dijo mientras se acercaba más a Astrid y Astrid solo lo miraba a los ojos)

Astrid: no vallas (susurro mientras negaba con la cabeza)

Hipo la miro a los ojos perdiéndose en ellos al igual que ella cogió el collar que tenía en su cuello y lo arrancho rompiéndolo, Astrid al ver eso lo besa e hipo acepta el beso y la coge de la cintura Astrid envuelve sus brazos en el cuello de su "amigo" intensificando más el beso se separaron por falta de aire y unieron sus frentes hasta que un ruido los sorprendió…

Astrid: que fue eso (susurro)

Hipo: no lo sé, y no voy a quedarme para verlo (susurro mientras cogía la mano de Astrid para guiarla hacia la salida)

Cuando un enorme lobo se les atraviesa…

Hipo: Astrid no te muevas

Astrid obedeció y se quedó atrás de hipo el lobo iba a atacar cuando un disparo callo en la cabeza dejándolo en el piso sangrando los dos vieron hacia donde habían disparado y resulta que era el padre de hipo el cual se les acercaba…

Estoico: hipo estas castigado… ahora llévala a su casa (dijo sin mirarlo)

**Fin del flashback **


End file.
